


Только ты помнишь, что было вчера

by Tudun



Category: Omensight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tudun/pseuds/Tudun
Summary: Когда ты борешься за чье-то внимание, и у тебя есть неизвестный соперник





	Только ты помнишь, что было вчера

Драга терпеливо наблюдала за тем, как Предвестник увлеченно ломает замок на очередном сундуке, а затем достает оттуда осколки янтаря. 

  
\- Никогда бы не подумала, что Предвестник любит блестящие штучки, - произнесла Драга.

  
Предвестник взглянула на нее, поспешно захлопнула ящик, чуть склонив голову, словно извиняясь за свое поведение.

  
\- Нет, нет, Предвестник, - воскликнула Драга, - я не имею ничего против. Если по каким-то причинам это тебе нужно, да будет так, я не буду тебе мешать.

  
Предвестник покачала головой и жестами предложила продолжить путь.

  
Драга почувствовала легкий укол сожаления от чего-то.  
  
***  
  
\- Тебе нравится моя музыка, а, Предвестник? - Ратика хитро взглянула на свою спутницу.

  
Предвестник кивнула.

  
\- Знаешь, как я поняла это? - Ратика довольно сощурилась, как будто рассказывая интересный секрет. - Ты стояла и слушала меня там, в тюрьме, хотя ты явно пришла по более важному делу, чем послушать песни. 

Внезапно мятежница немного сникла.

\- Или ты лишь проявила вежливость, не прерывая меня. Хотя какая разница! - Ратика снова развеселилась. - Яблоко будешь?   
  
***  
  
Древний могущественный воин, для генерала Драги честь сражаться плечом к плечу с таким существом. Она впервые в своей жизни видела Предвестника, она была такой же как на страницах древних книг. Но... Это ощущение... Как будто это не первая их встреча. 

Драга тряхнула головой прогоняя прочь отвлеченные мысли. Нужно сосредоточится. На кону благополучие и жизнь всего мира.

Генерал все же украдкой взглянула на свою спутницу, на ее отточенные движения, на то, как Предвестник оглядывается по сторонам, словно ища что-то.  
  
***  
  
Ратика сидела на бочке с порохом и беззаботно болтала ногами.

\- Вот вижу тебя первый раз, Предвестник, а ощущение такое, как будто я знаю тебя давно, - поделилась мятежница со спутницей, которая в ответ слегка повела плечами. - Это какая-нибудь твоя магия? Ну, знаешь, чтобы тебя увидели и сразу поверили? 

Предвестница покачала головой.

\- Нет? Тогда ты просто очень доверительно выглядишь, а уж как красноречиво говоришь, просто УХ! - Ратика рассмеялась. - Жаль, что ты не говоришь. Это, конечно, весело придумывать за тебя реплики, но совсем не то, чего хотелось бы.

Предвестница развела руками, словно сожалея о своем безмолвии.  
  
***  
  
\- Предвестник, можно минутку твоего внимания? - Драга чувствовала себя глупо, но по непонятным причинам ей очень хотелось это сделать весь день. Она чувствовала легкую вину перед Предвестником, и одновременно ей хотелось выразить признательность.

\- Я хочу подарить тебе этот браслет, - Драга протянула подарок, грубо, но со вкусом сделанный браслет из осколков янтаря, мерцающий в лунном свете. Она сделала его рано утром, еще до появления Предвестника, не зная, чем занять себя до встречи с командирами, снова и снова обдумывая план дальнейшей войны. - В знак моей признательности, за все, что ты делаешь для нас.

Предвестник осторожно взяла браслет и жестом попросила Драгу надеть его. 

На миг Драге показалось, что Предвестник улыбается, и она почувствовала тепло.  
  
***  
  
Уже в который раз за день Ратика бросала взгляды на грубо сделанный браслет на запястье Предвестника. Он смущал, злил ее и почему-то напоминал о Драге, что злило ее еще больше.

\- Предвестник, а ты любишь подарки? - загадочно протянула Ратика.

Предвестник удивленно склонила голову на плечо.

\- Это значит да? - спросила мятежница, а затем хитро продолжила. - А тебе когда-нибудь дарили песню? Нет? Тогда я подарю ее тебе!

Она вскочила на широкий булыжник, перед этим убедившись, что ее выгодно освещает луна, и провела по струнам своей Балалайки, извлекая чарующие ноты. Ратика чувствовала внимательный взгляд Предвестника, направленный в это мгновение на нее одну во всем мире.   
  
***  
  
Земля дрожала, предвещая скорый конец.

\- Отчего мне так жаль расставаться с тобой, Предвестник? - Драга сжала руку своей спутницы.  
  
***  
  
\- Один день с тобой показался мне целой жизнью, Предвестник, - Ратика горько рассмеялась.

Змей разорвал мир на куски в один миг.


End file.
